minecraftfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tavşan
|Damage='Normal Rabbit': 0 ( ) The Killer Bunny: Easy: 5 HP ( ) Normal: 8 HP ( ) Hard: 12 HP ( ) |drop= , , , (if on fire) |techname=rabbit |caption=A Brown Rabbit |fa=1.8 }}A rabbit is a small, passive animal mob which can be found in groups of 2-4 in almost any biome. Görünüm Çoğu tavşan pasiftir ve doğal olarak 6 farklı dokulardan biriyle doğar: *"Kahverengi" *"Tuz biber" *"Siyah" *"Albino" *"Benekli" *"Altın" Bir "albino" tavşanına benzeyen "Katil Tavşanı" adı verilen bir tavşan türü de vardır, ancak düşmancadır ve yalnızca / summon rabbit ~ ~ ~ {RabbitType komutu kullanılarak oluşturulabilir. 99} . Tavşanların, siyah ve beyaz olan ve "Benekli" tavşanlardan farklı görünen "Tost" olarak adlandırılan diğer bir dokusu otomatik olarak "Tost" adlı bir tavşana uygulanır. Davranış kurt, Tilki es, olgun Havuç ekin veya havuç tutan bir oyuncu görmediği sürece tavşanlar rastgele dolaşır, altın havuç , veya karahindiba. Bir tavşan bir oyuncu tarafından dikkatini dağıtırsa, saldırıya uğrayana kadar olgun havuç bitkilerini veya kurtlarını fark etmez. Aksi halde, görünüşte kurtlardan kaçacak ve yalnız bırakıldığında olgun havuç bitkileri yiyecektir. Olgun havuç bitkilerini yiyen tavşanları durdurmak için /gamerule doMobGriefing false komutunu kullanın. "Katil Tavşanı" çeşidi görünüşte oyuncuları veya kurtları avlayacaktır ve sadece üreme sırasında dikkatleri dağılır. Beslenme Tüm pasif çetelere benzer şekilde, tavşanlara çeşitli etkileri aktive etmek için bazı yiyecekler beslenebilir. Olgun bir tavşanın beslenmesi onu “Aşk Modu” na sokar ve mafyanın kırmızı kalpleri dışarı atmasına neden olur. İki yakındaki tavşan aşk modundaysa, yavru tavşan üreten çiftleşeceklerdir. Her tavşan her beş dakikada bir sadece Aşk Moduna girebilir. Bir yavru tavşan da yetişkinliğe büyümesini hızlandırmak için beslenebilir. Tavşanlar havuç, altın havuç ve karahindiba ile beslenebilir. Yiyecekleri diğerlerinden daha uzak mesafelerde tutan oyuncuları görebilirler mob. Drops *0-2 Rabbit Hide *0-1 Rabbit's Foot (rarely) *0-1 Raw Rabbit (Cooked if killed by Fire) Pocket Edition Rabbits were added in 0.13.0 alpha stage of Minecraft: Pocket Edition. Rabbits in this version are smaller, eat crops, can be killed easier, and can only be found in forest, desert and snowy biomes. Trivia *The "Killer Bunny" is faster than normal rabbits. **If a player summons the Killer Bunny while in peaceful difficulty, it can still chase/attack players, but will not harm the player. *The Killer Bunny's texture changed multiple times in the snapshots leading up to 1.8. **The first texture had blood over the rabbit's mouth. **The second texture was almost the same as an albino rabbit. **The third texture had blood all over its body and face. *The Killer Bunny is a reference to the Killer Rabbit Of Caerbannog from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. **Also, during the snapshots of update 1.8, the nametag given to the Killer Bunny was The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog. *The "Toast" rabbit was added as a tribute to a player who lost their own rabbit of the same name. *If rabbits come close to wolves or foxes, they will become hostile and attack the rabbits. *Rabbits textures will spawn differently depending on its biome. **In desert biomes, all rabbits have gold fur. **In snowy biomes, 80% of rabbits are albino, while 20% have spotted fur. **In all other biomes, 50% have brown fur, 40% are salt & pepper, and 10% have black fur. *Players are able to breed rabbits using carrots or dandelions. When doing so, the baby has a 5% chance of taking on its current biome's fur color; otherwise, it will randomly be one of the parents. *The killer bunny can only be spawned in using commands. *Rabbits can become completely stunned while standing on top of slime blocks. *In the 1.8 update, rabbits have a 2.5% chance of dropping a rabbit's foot. *There are 8 different types of rabbits including Toast and The Killer Bunny. *Rabbits were planned to be one of the first mobs added in Classic, but they were never actually added, due to negative feedback. *In the 1.8 snapshots, The Killer Bunny used to spawn naturally. However, in the final 1.8 Update, they did not. *If one puts a name tag named Toast on The Killer Bunny, the rabbit's texture will change, but it still will be hostile towards a player. *In The Combat Update, rabbits were made a lot smaller than in update 1.8. *In 1.9 snapshots, there were sounds given to the Killer Bunny. *In earlier versions when the ravager mob was released, the mob was actually scared of rabbits. Gallery Video File:✔ Minecraft 10 Things You Didn't Know About the Rabbit